This project is aimed at applying the interferon system to the treatment of human disease. Previous reports outlined that a primate-effective interferon inducer has been developed, and has been successful in treating a variety of diseases in monkeys. A phase I study indicates that 350 microgram/kg body weight is the highest level of drug that can be administered to cancer patients with acceptable levels of toxicity. This level of drug yields mean peak serum interferon levels of 2000 micron/milliermeter, about 6-10x that is obtainable with exogenous interferon. Effective post exposure prophylaxis of monkeys injected with Ld100 of street rabies can be accomplished with 1 dose of the drug plus one dose of vaccine; a more effective regime than vaccine and anti-rabies serum. The drug is acting as an immune adjuvant in very small quantities that are well below the levels that elicit any toxicity at all.